


Thinking about it and getting it done are two completely different things

by pedipalps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Kiss, Holding Hands, Its midnight help me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedipalps/pseuds/pedipalps
Summary: You really want to kiss him. You really, really want to kiss him. You want to kiss him more than you think you've ever wanted anything in your entire life.





	Thinking about it and getting it done are two completely different things

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. These good good boys. I'm stressed asf atm so I decided to try and write something and what a surprise I actually managed to do it for once
> 
> It's short but I'm still proud of it

He's right there. He's right next to you and you want to do it and you know he's okay with the idea of you doing it but you still haven't, why don't you just-

Damn. Okay. You need to get some shit squared away before diving right in like that. 

Your name is Dave Strider. You are 18 years old, a senior in high school, number one on the school soccer team, best friends with the student body president and the school’s resident prankster, and you are quite possibly one of the coolest dudes around. You are also quite possibly one of the coolest boyfriends around. Most of the time. 

Right now is not most of the time. 

Right now you’re with your boyfriend, the one and only Karkat Vantas (18, senior, joined soccer as a senior just for the automatic letter but turned out to actually be halfway decent), who is currently completely engrossed in the movie that you're supposed to be watching with him, and you're completely flipping your shit. 

You really want to kiss him. You really, _really_ want to kiss him. You want to kiss him more than you think you've ever wanted anything in your entire life. 

But you can't. 

You don't know why, exactly. As was previously mentioned, you really fucking want to, and you've talked to him about it being a possibility in the past, so you know he'd be alright with it. Plus, you've hugged him plenty of times and held his hand and even kissed him on the cheek, so it shouldn't be that much of a step up, but you still haven't done it. You had planned on doing it tonight specifically, and had invited him to your house to watch one of his favorite movies just so that you could plant a good smooch on your boy, but again, you still haven't. You're sure that you're procrastinating, telling yourself that “Oh, I'll do it after this part of the movie, he really loves this part, I don't want to interrupt it” even though you know he's seen this movie probably fifteen times and will most likely end up watching it another fifteen times at least. 

You've been giving yourself the same excuses for the past hour, and now the movie is halfway done and you get the feeling that if you don't do it _right fucking now_ that you won't make your way around to actually getting it done at all, so the next time you think there's a break in the movie’s dialogue (you aren't actually sure if it was a break or not. You haven't really been watching the movie at all the entire time in favor of watching Karkat watch the movie), you quietly say, “hey, Karkat.”

He looks over and down to where you're leaning against him, an understandably questioning expression on his face, and answers. “Yeah?” 

You don't say anything more, instead opting to move your hand up to gently hold the back of Karkat’s head and pull him down towards you and press your lips against his. You feel it as he goes stiff for a moment in surprise before he relaxes, just before you pull back and move your hand from his head down to hold onto his shoulder. His eyes are wide and you can barely see in the light from the TV that his face is bright red. You're sure yours is too. 

You both lean back in at the same time, meeting in the middle, and you push yourself up with your free elbow to make the angle less awkward as you both close your eyes and move to where you're sitting next to each other on the couch and turn towards each other. You feel his arm snake around your back and you grab his free hand in yours and lace your fingers together as you tilt your head to be able to get even closer to him, and then it's your turn to be surprised as, when both of you open your mouths just barely to breathe, you feel his tongue slowly slide across your lips. You make a quiet humming sound before bringing your own out to meet him. Your tongues slide across and around each other for a few moments before you both pull them back and allow your lips to fully connect again, and you hold each other there for a while until you pull away once again. 

You're not sure what to say for a second, but you pull yourself together and ask, “uh. ‘s that good?”

He snorts, trying to hold in a laugh, and says, “yeah. It's good. C’mere you dumbass, you're gonna miss the rest of the movie,” before removing his hand from yours and pulling you back to a position where you're leaning against him like before. 

You're smiling, and you're almost positive Karkat is too as you sling your arm across his stomach and settle in, planning to actually watch the movie this time and waiting eagerly until it's over so you can kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and you can follow me on Tumblr at not-dirk-strider.tumblr.com


End file.
